


Intuition

by audiograms



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, Drabble, Masturbation, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiograms/pseuds/audiograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets help getting off from his Iron Man suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumbrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbrr/gifts).



> I am terrified of writing sex, it's not as explicit as I would like (I never thought I'd say that about this pairing) but I hope it's enjoyable.

Tony didn't notice at first, if the suit was a little easier to control, quicker to obey commands, or landed more intuitively; he chalked it up to experience. It's pretty fucking hard not to notice when the suit powers up to shoot a repulsor blast at Pepper, when she attempts to seduce him out of the lab one night. Luckily he manages to dazzle her with tech speak to explain it away as a malfunction. After that there's no incident and Tony wonders if he's losing it from working too hard.The thing is, it's not as if Tony doesn't talk to his tech, they've had his 3 am confessional, his flirtations; watched him have to change his arc reactor and shared in his joy when he's managed a breakthrough. There's moments when he wishes his AI really understood though, instead of responding with the appropriate reaction to stimuli.

It all comes to a head however, one night in the lab. The day was pretty pedestrian in terms of fighting as Iron Man, he'd had to deal with a crime boss that had aquired some Chitauri tech and was having delusions of grandeur. When Tony got back in, his adrenaline had spiked so high he didn't even notice he was out of his suit, all he knew was the rush in his veins, and a slow strong burn of want that pooled in the pit of his stomach. His audience of sorts only brought out the show man in him, his moans unfettered, movements deliberate.

With his back against the glass wall by the lab entrance, he writhed to a silent beat, rolling his hips as he loosened his trousers letting the rub of fabric against his cock send waves of pleasure through him. There was a thick sent of burnt metal and electricity hanging in the air like musk that only fed his arousal more. If he had any ideas of going slow, it was that scent that got rid of them. He'd squeezed the base of his cock and sent pleasure rippling down to his tip, and prompted a thrust coupled with animalistic groan that clung to the air. In the time it took to blink, his suit was there pinning him againt the wall by his hips; freeing him to concentrate on illiciting as much pleasure as possible from his cock.

"Please" he rasped out "I have to lay down, so I can get inside"There was a primal groan from the suit mimicking his earlier wanton cry. The suit had carried Tony a few strides before setting him down on a coach. Bent over him the suit prompted him to spread his legs as it seemed to take in the sight of the man who made him coming undone. Using the pre come crowning his cock coupled with copious amounts of spit, Tony had teased at his entrance. It was hard at first to even get the tip of one finger in, so however his muscles relaxed and his need over ruled any discomfort he may have felt.

He'd finger fucked himself to release, coming with a few final strokes, the suit instinctively supporting his body. It was raw and so intense he was sure he blacked out for a beat. Afterward he had just lay there crumpled, in the arms of the suit, truly satisfied for the first time in his life.


End file.
